1000 días con él
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: El amor se muestra en diferentes formas, algunas más retorcidas que otras, pero ya saben lo que dicen, amor sigue siendo amor. Además, recuerda que todo es por el bien de la persona amada. [* YAOI / Rieren / Maltrato físico y en cierta forma psicológico / Lenguaje sexy(?)*]


**Ajdkdja Holi~ Acá Sayuri-chan con otra loca historia...**

**Es bueno, algo tan raro que ni sé como definirlo, esto se iba a quedar en las profundidades de mi celular, pero mi amiguita me dijo que lo subiera porque estaba shido (?) **

**Espero que también a ustedes les guste ^^ **

**Se suponía que esto lo subiría junto con mi otro fic de SnK "**_**Érase una vez"….**_**Pero meh! A quien engaño… esa continuación estará algún día de**** la próxima semana. -huye de las pedradas (?)- **

**Sin mas que agregar a leer!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como TODOS ya sabemos NADA me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.<strong>_

**Advertencias: **

**AU| BL | Lenguaje vulgarmente sexy (?)| Final de dudosa calidad****..****.| El lector puede odiarme****(?)**

****Aclarando cosas para aclarar mentes (?): Todo esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Erencito (?)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Día 15 ] <strong>_

Desde el principio supe que algo acá era raro, él era demasiado atento, siempre queriendo estar a mi lado, siempre al pendiente de con quien estaba, siempre repitiendo una y otra vez… "Te amo".

El tiempo fue pasando y yo, bueno, yo me fui acostumbrando a todo eso… mi amor por el no decayó a pesar de que todos decían que era una relación algo enfermiza, que aquello solo podía terminar mal… Pero creo que mi cabeza solo escuchaba lo que mi corazón quería creer… _"Simplemente me ama demasiado eso es todo" _

Las cosas siguieron su curso y aquel noviazgo se convirtió en matrimonio…

"_-¿Y usted joven Rivaille, acepta como esposo al joven Eren, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?- El simplemente asintió. _

_-¿Y usted joven Eren, acepta como esposo al joven Rivaille, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?- Pronuncio el cura que estaba oficiando nuestra pequeña unión._

_-¡Por supuesto que amare a Levi hasta que la muerte nos separe!- Pronuncie entonces con una gran sonrisa, y para sorpresa de todos él, con brillo en su mirada__, __se lanzo a mis labios para en un voraz beso robarme el aliento, incluso antes de que el cura pudiese decir…_

_-¡Entonces… Yo los declaro esposos!-Con una risa ahogada, por las obvias acciones de mi ahora esposo." _

Debí darme cuenta de que el peculiar brillo en sus ojos no era alegría, pero en ese entonces mi amor por él me cegaba. No era amor, ni mucho menos alegría, aquel singular brillo en su mirada ese día se debía a que al fin y para su deleite yo le pertenecía.

Poco a poco, gradualmente él fue siendo un poco más… posesivo, se fue convirtiendo en una persona más celosa… la revisión constante de mi celular, junto con el chequeo de mis horarios, se fueron convirtiendo en algo cotidiano en nuestro apartamento.

Pero todo fue aumentando más… me recogía en la universidad… Mi celular fue retirado, y la comunicación con mi familia y amigos era limitada a llamadas telefónicas desde casa.

Aun así, yo podía soportar… _"Solo son celos"_ pensaba inocentemente… hasta que llegaron las vacaciones…

Un día simplemente ya no me dejo salir más...

Aquella vez hubo gritos, pero arregalamos todo un poco, o al menos eso creí.

Creo que aquella noche Levi puso alguna clase de droga en mi bebida, porque cuando desperté la cabeza me daba vueltas y era de noche otra vez.

Pero lo que más me descolocó, fue que me hallaba en la habitación de huéspedes.

Rápidamente corrí hacia la puerta, no me sorprendió el hecho de que estuviese cerrada.

Sin más que hacer vague por la habitación en busca de una respuesta, al no encontrar nada me senté en la cama y me di cuenta de que ahí a los pies de esta había una pequeña nota.

_"Esta es tu nueva habitación, espero que te guste. Recuerda que esto lo hago por tu propio bien. Te amo Eren._

_Con amor Levi."_

_**[Día 50 del encierro de Eren.]**_

Ahora estoy aquí, encerrado en la habitación, sin poder salir… siendo liberado solo una vez al día, para lavarme, porque aun encerrado y todo Rivaille checa que nada este sucio.

Las ventanas tienen tablas y solo entra un poco de luz…

Antes solo tenían el seguro y uno que otro candado extra añadido por el propio Levi.

Pero hace unas dos semanas atrás aquel incidente sucedió.

Levi me encontró intentando romper las ventanas, su mirada fue de la ventana a mi mano que tenia una camisa amarrada en el puño y estaba apunto de darle otro golpe al vidrio.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MOCOSO?!-

- "_Quiero escapar"_- Pensé para mi mismo, ni loco diría eso.

-Eren… responde, cuando te pregunto algo- su seño fruncido, junto con la cara roja delataba su enojo. Esperaba gritos y demás reproches…Lo que no me esperaba era sentir su mano firme abofeteando mi mejilla.

-No quieres que te golpee nuevamente ¿verdad?- Pregunto en un tono dulce y un tanto _amenazador_.

-…- No conteste, no quería hacerlo. No tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Y nuevamente solo sentí su mano golpeando duramente contra mi mejilla, ya anteriormente lastimada. De mis ojos solo bajaron unas cuantas lágrimas, no de dolor, si no de ver en que se convirtió mi amante ideal.

-Oye… lo siento si… pero ¡Por eso… "Por favor" responde cuando te lo pido!- Su mirada vacía y su mueca de locura me decían que era mejor responderle…

-Sim..simplemente quería ver un poco el exterior… la última vez que salí fue hace mucho.. Levi… Levi por favor… - Le respondí con voz ahogada, mientras caía en el suelo de rodillas, las lagrimas amenazaban con derramarse por completo sobre mis mejillas.

Fue y me abrazo con tanto amor, como en antaño… Aquello me sorprendió, pero no hice nada por apartarlo, sino, mas bien lo estreche mas a mi cuerpo.

-Shhh… ya, ya… mi pequeño Eren… simplemente quiero protegerte…- Beso mi frente y me abrazo hasta que mis lagrimas se detuvieron. Creo que esa noche durmió junto a mí.

Al día siguiente estas tablas ya estaban ahí.

_**[Día 165 al **__**20**__**5 d**__**e**__**l encierro de Eren]**_

Aprendí, a base de golpes, que debo responder siempre que Levi pregunte algo.

No tengo que tratar de ver por las ventanas y tampoco tengo permitido contestar el teléfono de la casa que se encuentra en la habitación, porque si lo llego a hacer, él lo sabe... aquello me costo unos cuanto golpes mas. Y además el celular desapareció.

Levi me cuenta cosas… cosas de las cuales se entera al ir a trabajar a la escuela… ¿Mencione que enseña literatura a los grados más avanzados?

Por él sé que aparentemente "Deje la universidad para estudiar en casa".

Sé que mis padres no se preocuparon tanto por el hecho de que decidiera estudiar en casa por mi propia cuenta. Así que decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones y viajar por el mundo.

Sé que Armin pudo ir al extranjero como era su sueño.

Sé que Mikasa, después de una aparente mala relación con Jean, comenzó a frecuentar a una chica que estaba de intercambio y al parecer su nombre era Annie.

Eso me hizo reír. Y cuando él pregunto el porqué de mi risa, yo simplemente respondí qué yo siempre había sabido que Mikasa estaba más de un lado que de otro.

Ese día fue bueno, él logro sonreír y decidió sacarme del cuarto, fuimos a comprar la cena al supermercado. No había visto el exterior en mucho tiempo, así que fue ciertamente emocionante.

Claro, tuve que usar unos lentes obscuros, para que nadie viese los cardenales, ahora verdosos, que tenía en el rostro, además mi cabello, ahora un poco largo ayudaba.

Cuando llegamos a casa fue ciertamente diferente, comimos en el comedor y platicamos y bromeamos como antes. Vimos una película y por raro que pueda parecer, terminamos haciendo el amor sobre el sofá, y la segunda ronda fue en la habitación de ambos. Aquella donde no había dormido en mucho tiempo.

Fue algo reconfortante dormir nuevamente con el calor ajeno... tenerle entre mis brazos.

Todo parecía como si aquellas últimas semanas, fuesen solo un mal sueño del que pronto iba a despertar.

Pero en la mañana cuando desperté, el mal sueño seguía ahí.

Aprendí que no tengo que preguntar cuando volveré a salir, o hay gritos nuevamente.

Y sí llego a reclamar, o hacer "berrinches", que es como los llama Levi hay golpes otra vez.

_**[Día **__**245 **__**del encierro de Eren.]**_

No sé ni siquiera que día es… Perdí la cuenta después del día… si mi memoria no me falla 207…. Mi comunicación con Armin y Mikasa, y sobre todo con mis padres se reduce a cartas… cartas que el mismo Rivaille se encarga de escribir.

Creo que tiene miedo de que les mande un mensaje de auxilio o algo parecido. Pero yo no tengo motivos para dejarlo…

Además, no es tan malo… Por lo menos me mantiene al tanto de lo que pasa alrededor.

Mikasa al aparecer esta saliendo con Annie oficialmente.

Mis padres se encuentran en Egipto.

Y finalmente Armin comenzó a trabajar para una reconocida empresa de investigaciones y experimentación.

Me alegra que sean felices, que vean cumplidas sus metas en la vida...

Solo espero volver a verlos otra vez...

_**[Día 367 al 400 del encierro de Eren ]**_

Por fin creo que empiezo a adaptarme a esta clase de vida... Ya puedo salir mas veces de la habitación y diambular por la casa, sí me porto bien, Levi y yo vemos una película en el sofá y nos besamos un poco. Y aveces cuando él en verdad se pone acaramelado dormimos nuevamente juntos y aquella fea habitación obscura queda olvidada.

Poco a poco me va interesando menos el que es de mis amigos de la infancia, lo ultimo que supe fue que Mikasa estaba considerando regresar con Annie a su tierra natal. Armin había conocido a una bella chica. Y mis padres estaban en un lugar llamado Madagascar.

Salimos a ver una película al cine, pero ya no llama tanto la atención salir, afuera es muy ruidoso y esta lleno de gente.

Levi a cambiado, ya es mas cariñoso, me vuelve a llamar Amor, ya no grita tanto, y sonríe mas.

Me hace recordar el porque me enamore de él en primer lugar.

_**[Día 450 al 900 desde el encierro de Eren]**_

Ya no necesito saber mas de nadie, soy lo suficientemente feliz a lado de Levi.

Por fin estamos durmiendo nuevamente los dos juntos todos los días, todo es mas como lo recordaba.

Mi cuerpo se mantiene en forma con ejercicio, no quiero perder la linea y que luego Levi me quiera cambiar por otro.

Ya no sé cuanto tiempo paso desde la primera vez que Levi me encerró, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, me basta con saber que él es el hombre de mi vida.

Cuando llega a casa me abraza amorosamente, yo ya sé que la cena debe estar lista y yo aseado, porque si no es así, los regaños regresan y nuevamente tengo que pasar la noche sólo.

Sé que si Levi quiere hacerlo, se pone mas cariñoso e incluso dice palabras dulces, yo no me niego. No tengo porque hacerlo, me encanta estar con él.

Además, de que bueno, una vez me negué y aquello resulto en una cosa tan catastrófica que no quiero ni hablar de ello.

**_[Día 999 desde el encierro de Eren.]_**

Amo a Levi Pude por fin entender su clase de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan... chan... chan! -Yo sé que aman mi música dramática(?)- xDD <strong>

**Ya sé que se llama "1000 días con él" , pero solo son 999 acá... si quieren... & digo si quieren puedo hacer una continuación algo random (?) **

**juejuejue no sé que más decir... em... gracias por leer (? :DD **

**Espero enserio... ENSERIO que les haya gustado & recuerden , todas las opiniones son bien recibidas~**

**Y si encontraron algún error pido perdón, lo subí desde el celular (?) **

**Un abrazo! Nos leemos! :3**


End file.
